Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/5
World 19= Level 1252 Reality.png|Too many liquorice swirls to clear before clearing all jellies!? Level 1253 Reality.png|Way too restricted! Level 1254 Reality.png|The upside down version of pre-nerf 1235 is not as hard, but still pretty difficult. Level 1255 Reality.png|Too many icings to open the right-side board. Level 1256 Reality.png|Cascades don't have enough firepower against the thick blockers. Level 1257.png|Can you free and feed the frog in time? Level 1258 Reality.png|A relative of nightmare levels 1103 and 1193. Level 1259 Reality.png|Icings can be problematic to clear with five colours. Even 50 moves cannot handle. Level 1260 Reality V3.png|Too crowded and no candies spawn at the popcorn tile. M1260 V1.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 3! Level 1261 Reality.png|The cherry will travel where every areas contain blockers. Level 1262 Reality.png|The bombs, icings, and liquorice swirls. Terrible combination! Level 1264 Reality.png|Too limited moves with 8 cherries! Level 1265 Reality.png|Another too-limited moves level. Level 1266 Reality.png|Jelly under the popcorn is too sweet to crush. Level 1268 Reality.png|Too many icing layers and a chocolate spawner that could flood up the sides. Level 1269 Reality before.png|Mobile players suffer hardness and madness level on this! Level 1270 Reality.png|Another level with extremely tough blockers. M1275 V1.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 4! Level 1277 Reality.png|A hard set of orders. Level 1279 Reality.png|You need to create 3 CB+W combinations, even they are not preferably effective in this board layout. Level 1282 Reality.png|Awkward shape makes this difficult. Level 1284 Reality.png|Too crowded and the three column jellies in the middle are hard to clear. Level 1286 Reality Buffed.png|Lockolate are hard to clear part 2. Level 1287 Reality.png|Cake bombs aren't enough! Level 1288 Reality V2.png|There are only 20 moves to deal with the blockers that hinder your progress, especially the locked chocolate area. Level 1289 Reality.png|Liquorice infestation. Level 1292 Reality Buffed.jpg|It is hard to get the cake bombs. Level 1293 Reality Nerfed.jpg|Hard to open the middle even with four colors. M1293 V1.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 5! Level 1294 Reality Buffed.jpg|Liquorice infestation on a quadrant board! |-| 20= Level 1304 Reality.png|Think of the levels in Crumbly Coast, Polka Park, and Delectable Depths but with no score boost option. L1304 M.png|Even if you get past the bombs which is extremely hard, the high one star target score ensures such efforts are in vain. Level 1306 Reality.png|Are you able bring down the ingredients down only one exit which is at first surrounded by icing? L1306 M.png|50 moves may not be enough. How about 35 moves and one more cherry? Level 1309 Reality.png|Do not let any ingredient down to the bottom part of the board. Level 1310 Reality.png|The fort made of chocolate machine and icings is strong enough to ruin your day. Level 1312 Reality Buffed.png|Straight down Level 1313 Reality.png|Lockolate are too hard to clear part 3. Level 1314 Reality.png|Bombs can spawn on invisible dispensers on the right board. Level 1316 Reality.png|Chocolate invading the board, five colours with the restrict board. And note that not only one ingredient must be brought down in this level. Level 1317 Reality.png|Even though, it is a little bit easier than that level with exact same design and orders... Level 1318 Reality Buffed.png|Isolated single jelly squares can be a big problem. M1320 V1.png|An example of forgetting to update on mobile. Level 1322 Reality.png|Four colors doesn't make up for only 35 moves, small board space, and four isolated popcorns to clear. L1322 M.png|Can you hit the highest popcorn 3 times? Level 1323 Reality.png|Level 565's relative as an ingredient level. Level 1324 Reality Buffed.png|Another buffed level. Level 1325 Reality.png|The board layout makes everything hard. Level 1327 Reality.png|Five fewer moves on web version makes the level much harder. Level 1328 Reality.png|Magic mixers spawning 5 move bombs is terrible, and top that off with six colors! Level 1330 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Regular icing = Okay, 2-layered Icing = No! Level 1333 Reality.png|Magic mixers at the hard-to-reach spot is a good idea? Level 1334 Reality.png|The magic mixers are becoming aggressive in this level. Level 1335 Reality before.png|Quadrant levels are already hard and adding magic mixers is not a good idea. Level 1335 Reality Buffed Before.png|Harder with fewer moves. Level 1335 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|And even fewer moves!!! Level 1336 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Can you survive this level with only 44 percent of amount of moves as in the original version? Level 1337 Reality.png|Hope your board doesn't get infested with chocolate... Level 1340 Reality Buffed.png|The bombs are hard to stop and very few moves to clear the jellies. Magic mixer will be also very annoying. |-| 21= Level 1341 Reality New.png|Hmmm... how shall be start this world? I know, get one move to disaster candy bombs! Level 1344 Reality.png|Too few moves and too much locked chocolate! I wonder who's favourite food is chocolate and liquorice to the point that this level is infected with that trait. Level 1346 Reality.png|Icing on board and icing made by magic mixers are a hindrance here to pass this level. Level 1347 Reality.png|Five layer icings and popcorn madness compounded by six colours. Level 1348 Reality.png|Are you able to destroy this tower of powerful blockers with more colours which adds more problems? Level 1349 Reality.png|15 moves combined with candy bombs and the smallest board in Reality does seem like a lethal mix. Even four colours cannot dilute that. Level 1350 Reality.png|Magic mixers are really earning their keep of being evil here. Level 1351 Reality.png|5 critical moves to decide a win or loss once the sugar chests are cleared! Level 1354 Reality.png|The only ingredient exits are located nearby magic mixers will take much moves to pass this level. Level 1355 Reality.png|First approved by mobile users. Good luck! Level 1357 Reality Buffed.png|Six colours is notorious. Level 1358 Reality.png|The threatening bombs matter and the thick icing is a hindrance. Level 1359 Reality Buffed.png|One extra colour with this board makes sense? Level 1361 Reality.png|There are thick icing that may take lot of moves to do the jelly clearing. Level 1362 Reality Buffed.png|Once you get all the keys, prepare for the onslaught... Level 1363 Reality Buffed.png|Magic mixers at the hard-to-reach spot make it hard. Level 1364 Reality.png|After Candied Cliffs, another level will take the players a while here. Level 1365 Reality.png|Too many blue candies in 25 moves. Level 1367 Reality.png|The locked chocolate lessen board space. Level 1369 Reality Buffed After.png|25 moves is not enough for 5 color bombs with a small board space at the beginning. Level 1372 Reality.png|Isolated jellies + bombs = troublesome level. Level 1373 Reality Buffed.png|Good to see a candy colour layout that is fixed in isolated parts, but the main board is confined, hardly hitting the jelly under popcorn. Level 1374 Reality.png|It is hard to swap ingredients in small spaces. L 1374 M V1.png|This level is already bad enough as it is, so what about 10 less moves? Level 1375 Reality.png|You have to fulfil the wrapped candy and the challenging two candy colour orders with six colours. Level 1376 Reality.png|Too many blockers to clear, plus no candies spawn at the leftmost jellies... Level 1377 Reality.png|30 moves is not enough to bring 3 ingredients down an awkward board. Level 1378 Reality.png|Useless fixed layout because shuffles occur often. Level 1378 Reality Buffed.png|And worse when fewer moves! Level 1381 Reality.png|The popcorns blocking the ingredients. Level 1382 Reality Buffed.png|Many tough icings with liquorice swirl means very bad combination! Level 1384 Reality Buffed.png|Even 4 colours, the blockers and jellies on the right side will take much moves to be cleared. Level 1385 Reality Buffed.png|Lucky candies are trapped because of popcorn. Colour bomb + colour bomb combination should do the trick, however, moves are limited and there are 5 colours. |-| 22= Level 1387 Reality Buffed.png|The belt will help manoeuvre the keys, but the moving of the belt is a waste of time. Level 1388 Reality.png|Blockers are a hindrance to unlock the hazelnut. L 1388 M V1.png|This version has less moves than the current version, which make things harder. Level 1389 Reality.png|Do not get deceived by the very low target score because the magic mixers are too aggressive to make this very hard. Level 1391 Reality.png|Considerably confined board, only a few moves. Level 1392 Reality.png|Find the keys in massive sugar chests! Level 1393 Reality Buffed.png|Do you realise how hard trying this squint-faced level? Level 1394 Reality after.png|Can you handle the endless rain of bombs and nothing else? Level 1395 Reality Buffed.png|The two isolated squares is a troublesome. Level 1396 Reality.png|Useless fixed layout because shuffles occur often part 2. Level 1398 Reality.png|Can you beat this level in just a few moves with a lot magic mixers bothering your play? Level 1399 Reality Buffed.png|You need to remove marmalade where ingredients lie, but there are only a few moves to start with. Level 1400 Reality.png|Deadly stuck zones. Completely carefulness with this hard level. L 1400 M V1.png|This version has candy bomb dispensers, this will be more challenging. Level 1403 Reality Buffed.png|Only 15 moves provided. Level 1405 Unreleased Version.png|Very limited spaces to create special candies. Level 1405 Reality.png|Same as unreleased version, creating them is hard. Level 1407 Reality Buffed.png|Even though, the bombs are quite cold, but it is hard to stay with those massive amounts. Level 1410 Buffed.png|The chocolate completely hinders the ingredients from bringing down. L1411 M V2.png|What is worse than being surrounded by 9 different spawners and 6 colours? Level 1411 Reality Buffed.png|They reduced a colour! - Yay! - But they reduced the moves, too! - Aww... Level 1412 Reality Buffed.png|Less moves, less chances to complete this extra colour level. Level 1413 Reality.png|Can you clear the cake bombs with such an awkward board shape? Level 1414 Reality.png|The board shape is awkward and too constricted, even with four colours. Level 1415 Reality Buffed.png|30 striped candies in 30 moves with lots of thick icing on the board?! Level 1416 Reality.png|Too many icing layers to clear in few moves. Level 1418 Reality Buffed.png|Only 14 moves to clear the marmalade, feed the frog, free the ingredients, and destroy the candies under them? Level 1420 Reality Buffed After.png|Do you have an idea to unlock the middle UFO? Moreover, you need to collect 5 extra wrapped candies. 15 moves is enough? Level 1421 Reality Buffed.png|20 fewer moves making this a new member of hateful levels. Level 1422 Reality.png|Super tough blockers cover the jellies. L 1423 M V1.png|Another possible candidate for hardest level ever. Level 1423 Reality.png|Too many icing layers and some candy bombs and chocolate infestations. L 1424 M V1.png|Regular icings blocking the ingredient exits are hard to clear and locked chocolates blocking direct attacks. Level 1424 Reality.png|Special candies provided should help, but seems not enough with that considered high target score and 6 colours. Level 1425 Reality Buffed.png|Too few moves with six colours and isolated jellies is brutal! Level 1426 Reality.png|Locked chocolates are not easy to clear. Level 1427 Reality.png|Too many popcorn squares to clear in too few moves with candy bombs infestation. Level 1429 Reality.png|Restricted board, some parts of the cake bombs require special candies to reach, stuck zones. Category:Galleries